Pokemon Nuzlocke Adventure
Join Liam, Johnny & Trent take part of the randomizer nuzlocke challenge Liam's Current Team 'Pokemon On Team' Pumbaa the Pignite (Level 20) (Male) (Moves: Tackle, Arm Thrust, Ember, Flame Charge)(Met at Aspertia City) Nodoka the Kirlia (Level 20) (Female) (Moves: Confusion, Magical Leaf, Double Team, Teleport)(Met at Route 19) Shine the Shiny Gulpin (Level 20) (Male) (Moves: Pound, Yawn, Poison Gas, Sludge)(Met at Floccesy Ranch) 'Boxed(in PC for backup):' None yet 'Dead(R.I.P):' Haruna the Pidove (Level 11-20) (sacrificed herself to save Nodoka and was killed to a critical-hit by Lillipup's Tackle) Johnny's Current Team 'Pokemon On Team' Asuna the Servine (Level 20) (Female) (Moves: Mega Drain, Growth, Slam, Leaf Tornado)(Met at Aspertia City) Shaggy the Herdier (Level 20) (Male) (Moves: Tackle, Bite, Work Up, Helping Hand)(Met at Route 19) Shoku the Pichu (Level 20) (Male) (Moves: Thundershock, Charm, Volt Tackle, Sweet Kiss)(Met at Floccesy Ranch) 'Boxed(in PC for backup):' None 'Dead(R.I.P):' None Chapter 1 - Starting a New Journey Liam: Time for me to set off to get my starter pokemon He rushes over to see Bianca & 2 boys by the porch of Aspertia City Bianca: Choose your starter! Liam: 'I'll pick Tepig *picks tepig's pokeball* ''Liam sends it out and is a male '''Liam: Tepig, I'm counting on you, and I'm naming you Pumbaa Pumbaa the Tepig (Male) Jolly nature Ability: Blaze Level 5 Loves to eat. Johnny: Can I get Snivy? Bianca: Sure! Asuna the Snivy (Female) Jolly nature Ability: Overgrow Level 5 Likes to run. Liam, johnny and co. enter route 19 with pokeballs in hand A Ralts sees Liam Liam: Hi there, i need your help getting our team to become strong! Will you take part of it? Nodoka: Um.....r-right! Nodoka the Ralts (Female) Timid nature Ability: Synchronize Level 6 Often lost in thought. Liam: Okay! Johnny: Hurray for you! Lillipup: 'Is something bothering you, Johnny? ''Johnny raises his head sees Lillipup '''Johnny: '''Well, um ... it's nothing. '''Lillipup: My name's Shaggy! Liam: Nice name! Shaggy: I often pick up items. Liam: '''That's Lillipup's Pickup ability '''Shaggy: '''Exactly, I have Pickup as my special ability. '''Johnny: '''So Shaggy, what are you doing here? '''Shaggy: Nothing really, apart from training to get stronger...but, no avail! *sigh* Liam: *sympathetically* Poor Shaggy! Pumbaa: I can't blame him! Johnny: Well Shaggy, me and Asuna are also training to become stronger. Why don't you join us? Asuna: It'll be great! Shaggy: Sure, I could get stronger that way if I were to travel with you! Shaggy taps the pokeball with his paw, it clicks resulting its capture Liam: *smiles* Shaggy the Lillipup (Male) Impish nature Ability: Pickup Level 5 Somewhat of a clown. Chapter 2 - Cliffhanger! Nodoka: I got this Liam: I hope you know what your doing, Nodoka? A wild Pidove uses Gust and slams Nodoka into a wall Liam&Pumbaa: NODOKA!! smoke still surrounds the wall Liam: '''Nodoka?!? '''Pumbaa: Wait....look there! Liam: Nodoka!! You survived!! Nodoka: It'll take more than that to take me down, birdbrain Liam catches the Pidove, Haruna was caught Haruna the Pidove (Female) Sassy nature Ability: Super Luck Level 11 Somewhat stubborn Johnny: Sorry. But now we need to go to our first gym. Liam: Your right! Haruna: '''What's the first gym? '''Johnny: Liam? Liam: Yeah? What's up? Haruna: '''We should go to Floccesy Ranch and pick up a new teammate '''Johnny: Sure? They arrive at Floccesy Ranch, Liam gasps to see a very rare pokemon, a sparkly one too, it was a blue gulpin instead of its green color Liam: OMG! I wanna catch this one! S.Gulpin: Okay, i guess! Shine the Shiny Gulpin Impish nature (Male) Ability: Liquid Ooze Level 9 Alert to sounds. Johnny: I hope I can find a pokemon here. They hear a rustle in the bushes Haruna: What was that? Johnny: I don't know. Asuna, Shaggy come with me. ???: 'Urgh....Urrff....He's...too...strong! ''Liam, Johnny & co. rush over to see a baby version of Pikachu being bullied by a Paras 'Johnny: '''Asuna! Shaggy! Attack the Paras with Tackle! '''Pumbaa: '''Have a taste of my Ember! HA! ''Ember hits paras '''Liam: I'll take care of the Bully Paras, you go after the injured Pichu! Johnny, Asuna, and Shaggy run to the Pichu Johnny:'Are you okay? ''Paras, who is taunting Pumbaa, keeps mocking him '''Johnny: Pichu? Paras: 'Pig? A pig trying to hurt me? ''Pumbaa is angered by this and is fuming '''Pumbaa: PIG!? Timon: Uh Oh! Pumbaa: '''are you talking about me? '''Timon: You called him a pig Pumbaa: Are you talking about me!? Timon: '''Shouldn't done that '''Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME? Timon: Now you're in for it! Pumbaa: 'THEY CALL ME, MISTER PIG! YAAAAAAHH!*glows* ''Pumbaa glows a bright white light '''Liam: Huh? Pumbaa? Nodoka: What's happening? Haruna: Can it be? Paras keeps taunting Paras: Obviously, the pig is cooking itself. Pumbaa starts to change its form, the front legs become hands, a sumo armor appears in its body, his tail grows longer & bigger, then the glow fades revealing a Pignite who stood Tepig's place. Pumbaa(Pumbaa): YEAH!! Nodoka: It can't be! Liam: Pumbaa evolved! Paras is horrified to see pignite, stuttered in words Paras: Hey, hey, huh...you know I was joking right? Just a little game. Pumbaa surrounds itself with a firey orange cloak, and charges at paras Liam: That's Flame Charge! Pumbaa smacks Paras and it dissinterages paras into ashes Pumbaa: There's one sentence for you that you get for bullying pokemon: & that's Death! Humph! Liam: 'Thanks Mr Pig! '''Pumbaa: '''Glad you got it right! ''Cue to Pichu and johnny '''Johnny: Pichu! Are you okay? Pichu: '''I'm fine! Thanks for the concern, and thank you for saving me. Um...may I join you team? '''Johnny: Sure. ? the Pichu Quirky nature (Male) Ability: Static Level 10 Alert to sounds. Chapter 3 - Heading to the Gym Liam: '''Alright gang, its time to get our first badge! '''Liam's Team: YEAH! Nodoka: If I remember correctly, Cheren uses Normal-type Pokemon, a Patrat and a Lillipup and they both know Work Up, so its gonna be a tough challenge. Liam: That's a good point, Nodoka! Well said! after a small bit of grinding, liam's team are at level 19 Cheren: '''Are you ready for this? '''Liam: Ready when you are! Go, Nodoka! Nodoka: I'm ready to go! Ralts's Confusion hits Patrat, critical hit, OHKO Cheren: '''Not bad, but are you ready to take on my Lillipup? '''Liam: *to nodoka* Be careful, Nodoka! That Lillipup is much stronger than Johnny's Shaggy. *to shaggy* No offense, Shaggy! Shaggy: None taken! lillipup uses work up, its attack and special attack rose, then uses tackle when..... Haruna: 'Nodoka, watch out ''Haruna dives in, and tackles Nodoka out of the way '''Nodoka: Haruna, what you doing? Haruna takes the full force of the blow, as lillipup's tackle hits haruna hard, critical hit, OHKO Liam: NO! HARUNA! Liam rushes over to the collapsed Haruna, picks her broken body up Liam: '''Please Haruna....stay with me...wake up! '''Pumbaa: .............. Shaggy: ............. Shine: .......... Haruna: *weakly*......I'm sorry....but this is it for me.....Nodoka, promise me this....win the battle for me......you guys ay be sad now....but i promise one day we will meet again.........thank-you for having me, Liam......and goodbye....... Haruna breathes her last breath and dies. Nodoka: 'Haruna..........*sobs* ''R.I.P. '' ''Haruna the Pidove Level 11-20 '''Nodoka: *teary* I will not lose....I must not give up, for Haruna's sake *starts to glow* What? Nodoka is evolving! Congratulations! Nodoka has evolved into Kirlia! Nodoka(Kirlia): 'Liam, lets do this and win! ''Nodoka OHKO's Lillipup with Magical Leaf, as Liam earns the Basic Badge '''Johnny: That's great and all. Liam: It's your turn, Johnny! Liam goes outside and buries Haruna somewhere outside with a tombstone. As Nodoka, Shine, Pumbaa all mourn for Haruna Liam: *sighs* Rest in peace, Haruna! *he puts a rose on the tomb* Johnny: *Cries* Okay now I'll win for Haruna! after some grinding, johnny's team went up to level 20, and shaggy(lillipup) and asuna(snivy) both evolve into herdier and servine respectively, Shoku is close to evolving Chapter 4 - Cliffhanger For Pichu! Pikachu Emerges from the Smoke! Johnny is having his gym battle with Cheren Liam: Go Johnny! Go Shoku! Nodoka: Good luck! Johnny: I'm ready! Ready Asuna? Asuna makes quick work of patrat with mega drain Cheren: Time for Lillipup! Johnny: Be careful Asuna. Lillipup uses work up Johnny: Asuna! Asuna uses Mega Drain Lillipup charges for Tackle at Asuna, but.... Liam: Asuna! WATCH OUT!